


The Lady and the Soldier

by JayWrites, JazzyTee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comedy, F/M, First Love, Love at First Sight, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWrites/pseuds/JayWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyTee/pseuds/JazzyTee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heatherlynn's just your typical, plain, super "not like other girls" girl who accidentally bumps into Bucky. Will their love conquer the insurmountable odds standing between them? The answer is yes. Yes it will.</p>
<p>“Their love will change the world.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oops!

It was mid-afternoon in early June. The Smiths blasted out of my headphones as I walked the mean streets of New York City. Although it was summer and everyone around me were either wearing shorts or miniskirts, I wore a sensible pair of jeans and a plain T-shirt. I wasn’t the type to care too much about my image. I hardly ever wore makeup. Matter of fact, I never even went to parties. Unlike other girls, I’d rather spend my free time with my face in a good book.

Ironically, that’s where this story begins. I had just returned from the library where I usually spend my time. I’m there so often that the head librarian knows me by name! “Heatherlynn,” she’d say, “you’re too young and pretty to spend all your time in this place. You should be out living it up.”

Well, no offense to Mrs. McOlderson, but she was wrong on both counts. I’m not that young. I just turned nineteen last month. I am a woman now. And pretty? I had to stop myself from laughing. I am far from pretty. My heart shaped face, long slightly curly blonde hair that glistens in the sun, sun kissed skin, pouty lips, bright blue eyes have never called too much attention. Plus, I’m not a stick figure. It was always so tough growing up around my prettier, thinner friends. Whenever we went to the beach, they all wore bikinis while I wore a T-shirt and shorts. But not too short shorts. They were all size twos or fours and I was a six with a pudgy belly. My large, round breasts typically hid my not-thin-but-definitely-not-too-fat stomach so that was a plus I guess. But still. They always got all the attention whenever they dragged me out of the house. Or “the cave” as they call it. But I hardly ever had any fun. I would be that girl sitting in the corner with a book in her hand.

Speaking of books, I just borrowed one about WWII! It’s sure to be a fascinating read. In fact, I was so enthralled with it that I couldn’t wait to get home. I cracked it open and walked down the street reading it. It was silly, I admit, but I just couldn’t put it down.

Maybe I should have, because while reading and walking down that mean New York City street I ran right into a man. I hit him so hard I fell over flat on my ass.

“Oh my gosh!” he said. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking. It’s all my fault.”

I looked up, frown on my face from pain, and tried to make out his features. I couldn’t see too well because the summer sun blocked out much of his face. But I could tell that he had long brown hair. When he moved the sun reflected off of something shiny but I couldn’t make it out at first. It wasn’t until I heard it whirl as he stretched out his hand to me that I realized it was a metal arm!

“Fascinating,” I said as I took his metal hand and stood up.

“No it’s not,” he said before hiding his arm behind his back. He picked up my fallen book with his other non-metal hand. That was very nice of him!

“Oh but it is,” I said as I took my book back from him. “It makes you… unique!”

He looked at the ground. “I’m a freak.”

My heart went out to this poor guy. I just hated when people don’t see their inner light! Even though this was our first meeting, I could tell he had a big heart. Someone needed to remind him of that. “Well, sir,” I said with the biggest smile I could muster. “I like your arm.”

He looked back at me and smiled shyly. “You do?”

“Yes. It adds… character. I can tell you have a story.”

He looked back at the ground. “Not a very good one, I’m afraid. I’ve… done things.”

“Nobody’s perfect, sir. We all have our flaws.”

He looked back at me again. “I suppose you’re right. Thank you.”

“No problem! I like helping people! I counsel sometimes in the afternoons after my classes. I work with an underprivileged kid I taught to read named Javier.  He has a metal leg and he feels the same way about it as you do your arm. And you know what I tell him?” The man shook his head. “I tell him, ‘Your leg may be metal but your heart is still gold. Just because you’re missing a part, you’re still all human.’”

His smile returned. I hadn’t noticed before but he had an awfully cute smile. “Those are very wise words. I must remember them from now on.”

“I hope you do, Mister…. Gosh! We’ve been talking all this time and I don’t even know your name!”

“It’s Barnes. James Buchannan Barnes. But you can call me Bucky.”

“Well, nice to meet you, Bucky Barnes. My name is Heatherlynn Whiterson.”

We shook hands. “Nice to meet you, Heatherlynn.”

“Well, I’d love to stay, sir, but I have to go. Please remember what I said.” I started to walk away. I barely got a few steps away when he called to me.

“Heatherlynn! Wait!”

I stopped and turned to him. “Yes, Mr. Barnes.”

“Just Bucky please. Mr. Barnes was my father.” I nodded and giggled. He was so clever! “I was wondering…. Would… would it be alright if I… called you sometime?”

The words took me by surprise! A guy asking _me_ for my number? I must’ve fallen into some bizarre parallel universe where only the impossible happens. Before I had the chance to respond he added, “For counseling purposes. In case I start to feel bad about this damn arm again. Your words really were so kind.”

Okay, I have to admit I was a bit disappointed. But really I should have known. Boys never notice me! It’s one of the reasons why I carry my trusty books when I go out. At least I know _they_ don’t care how plain I look and they certainly won’t flirt with my prettier thinner friends.

“Sure,” I said. I dug into my purse and pulled out my card. Even though I was only nineteen and still in school, I had quickly climbed up the ranks at my job. I was even promised one of the positions as full-time head counselor when I graduated. It was nice not having to worry about an after-college career! “I’m going to write my personal number on the back so you can reach me directly whenever you’re feeling low. Please don’t hesitate to call.”

He thanked me and we both went our separate ways.

I was sure I wouldn’t hear from him again. Boy was I wrong! Two days later he had left a message on my cell asking me to dinner. Of all things!

I was so surprised by the message I asked my best friend forever, Ashleigahlynn, for advice.

“What should I do, Ashleighahlynn?”

“Go!” She was very thin and had washboard abs and liked to walk around her house in her bikini. I couldn’t blame her. If I had a figure like hers I would do the same thing. Shame I had this slight pudge.

“I don’t know if I should.”

“Why?” She shoved a large slice of pepperoni pizza in her mouth. Then swallowed it down with a can of Coca Cola.

“I mean… I haven’t really ever been on a date.”

“I know and it’s time you got out there. No offense, Heatherlynn, but me and the rest of the girls think it’s really embarrassing that you’re nineteen and still a virgin!”

I blushed at her words. I’m pretty sure that my slight tanned skin was as red as a beet! “I know. It’s just that guys have never been interested in me.”

“Well now that’ll all change! You’re not in high school anymore. It’s time you got some cock in your life.”

I flinched at the word. I wasn’t a prude but I really didn’t like that word. Ashleigahlynn always made fun of me for having what she called “virgin ears.” She laughed when she saw me flinch and repeated the word. “Cock, cock, cockity cock!”

I couldn’t help but laugh at her silliness. “Oh, Ashleigahlynn, you’re so brassy and bold!”

“I know. And you’re so cute and quirky. We’re a perfect team!”

“We are!” We hugged for a minute. (Sometimes we’d love to do that because we were the bestest of best friends.) “So I guess I’ll call Bucky back?”

“Yes,” Ashleigahlynn cheered before shoving another whole slice of pizza into her mouth. “And if you’ll lucky you’ll have a great date and some great dick!”

I laughed harder. “Girl, you really are too much!” I said before excusing myself from her bedroom. I walked into the bathroom for privacy. I studied Bucky’s number and relistened to his message again before getting the courage to key his digits into my cell. I took a deep breath and said, “Well… Here goes nothing,” before hitting send.


	2. True Love's First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heatherlynn and Bucky go on their first date.

I admit I was very nervous for my date with Bucky. I have never been on a date before. Heck I’ve never even kissed a boy! I stayed over at Ashleigahlynn’s the night before so she could help me get dressed. She picked out a white empire style dress with lace stitching and white half-inched heeled flats.

“Gah, Heatherlynn, when he sees you in this he is gonna die!” she said as she brushed my slightly curly hair.

“Oh gee, Ashleigahlynn, I don’t know. I don’t think this outfit is made for someone like me. Look you can almost see my tiny pudgy belly.”

“Heatherlynn, you are an amazing, quirky, girl who reads books! If he doesn’t like you because you look a bit bloated then he doesn’t deserve you.”

“Thanks, Ashleigahlynn.” Gee she was such a great friend to lie to my horrible unattractive face. “You’re such a great friend.”

“No you are!” We hugged for a couple of minutes because GIRL POWER! Then she said, “Now, are you gonna suck his cock tonight or not?”

Oh Ashleigahlynn. Even though I loved and respected her choices and totally would never judge her for them, sometimes she could be such a major slut-faced ho-bag. “Ashleigahlynn, I’ve told you repeatedly not to use that word around me.”

“Okay. Okay. I totally forgot you’re a pure virgin. I’ll respect you and the fact that you’re not like other girls, like me, and won’t say it again for at least… another day.”

She laugh. I laughed. We hugged again. “Best friends forever!” we shouted while still hugging. Truly we were Susan B. Anthony’s and Gloria Steinem’s feminist vision!

I left Ashleigahlynn’s house and took a cab to this tiny little hole in the wall in Brooklyn. It was a really nice place. Quiet, quaint, and quirky. Like me! Also it was totally free of all the rotten elements you’d usually find at a place in Brooklyn. You know what I mean. The type that used to live here before the self-respecting hipsters moved in and cleaned it up.

Anyway! I sat by a window in back with a red flower in my slightly curly blonde hair. I waited for five minutes—I know because I kept looking at my iPhone 6s Rose Gold for the time.

“Heatherlynn?”

I turned to see him standing before me in a suit that looked like it hadn’t been worn in decades. Seriously. He must’ve gotten it from one of these vintage shops. It must’ve put him back a pretty penny. I would know because I, too, like to only shop vintage unlike many other girls who only wear high fashion clothes.

“Bucky?” I stood to greet him. I didn’t know that I was standing in front of a light that, mixed with my white dress and blonde curls, made me look angelic. The light overhead gave me a halo. How odd.

“My you look… gorgeous.”

His words made my pale face burn red. “Oh no. I don’t. But you look very handsome. Nice suit! Vintage?”

“You could say that. I mean, I’ve had it for a long time.” We shared a laugh for some reason then sat down.

We ordered dinner and drinks. I couldn’t have alcohol because I’m not yet legal but I ordered a carbonated water with strawberry and lemon. My favorite! Bucky ordered scotch but they didn’t have that because the place didn’t go by normal food or drink names. The only thing close was Dog Shit and Spritz. Bucky settled for a bottle of water instead.

We had small talk while we drank and ate. I had a raw carrot quinoa mix wrapped in a kale pita. Bucky ordered the faux-chocolate chip vegan cookies because he just didn’t understand anything else on the menu. “So… you read books?” he asked while nibbling on the cooking and quickly swallowing it down with his water.

“Yes! I love books! So many great ones to read.”

“I, uh, I noticed the one that was in your hand when we met. About WWII.”

“Oh yes! I’m still making my way through it. I’ve been very busy with school and work. Are you fascinated with that era too?”

Bucky looked out the window, a tear rolled down his cheek, and whispered, “I was there, Heatherlynn.”

“What?” I gasped. “What do you mean?”

He turned back to me with pain in his eyes. “I was there,” he repeated. “I saw horrors like you wouldn’t believe. I was a prisoner of war until my friend rescued me.”

“Your friend?”

“Steve Rogers.”

I let out another gasp. “You mean _the_ Steve Rogers? Captain America Steve Rogers? From the Avengers?”

He nodded sullenly. “My very best friend in the whole world. He saved me and so many others. We became the Howling Commandos.”

“Yes. Yes. I’ve read about that part. You guys went on missions to infiltrate Hitler, right?”

He looked back out the window, another tear fell. “Yes.”

“Oh my goodness!” I was so overcome with all this new information! To think that I was on a date with a war hero! “But wait. If you were with the Howling Commandos how are you still so young?”

He closed his eyes, more tears. “I… am a monster.”

I grabbed his hand, the human and the metal one, and said, “Don’t say that! You’re not!”

“I am! They _turned_ me into one! That’s why I have this arm!” He yanked his hand away and ran out of the restaurant. I chased him down calling his name.

“Bucky! Bucky, wait!”

“No. No just stay away from me, Heatherlynn. I should have never asked you on this date. You’re too good for me. I don’t deserve you. If you knew the things I did…”

“No, you listen!” I grabbed his hands. “If you were a monster you would’ve hurt me and so many others by now. I don’t know what you did or what was done to you but I know you’re good.” I caressed his cheek. “You’re good, Bucky.”

He smiled at me. I smiled back. Then suddenly… he kissed me! I cannot describe how soft his lips felt! His slight beard scratched my face but I didn’t mind. In fact, I quite liked it! He held me tightly with his human arm. I could feel his body pressing against mine. He felt so rough and rugged. And for the first time in my life I wondered what a man looked like naked. I had never seen a penis before—well, outside of health class and biology—and I have to admit, was really curious. I would love nothing more than for Bucky’s penis to be the first one I ever saw.

As if he could read my mind, he said, “I want to take you home, Heatherlynn. I want…” He paused as if he were carefully choosing his words. “I want to make love to you.”

The words surprised me. Even though I wanted to hear them, I never thought I would. Part of me wanted to tell him no. I wasn’t some nasty slut after all. I was a pure princess. I was a good girl. Good girls didn’t do this. But another part of me realized that someone like me, an average size 6 with a heart shaped face and pouty lips who was only nineteen and had never had a boyfriend before, would never get another chance. Especially with a guy as good as Bucky. “Okay. I said. But let’s go to my place. It’s closer.”

We took a cab back to my penthouse apartment that I can totally afford at just nineteen with a part-time job and no roommates or outside assistance from anyone. We totally made out the entire elevator ride up to my apartment. Once we got inside we made out some more. I trapped both of his lips between mine and sucked them like a Hoover. I can tell he enjoyed it because I felt his hard penis poke against my thigh. It made me want him even more!

But Bucky was far more experienced than I was. He knew how to tease me until I _really_ wanted it. He undressed me and I immediately covered my large, perky, round boobs and my pudgy belly that barely stuck out over my underwear. I started to reach for the lamp to turn off some of the lights but he stopped me. “I want to see you,” he whispered. “I want to see all of your glory.” He was so sweet.

“Okay,” I said, my face blushing as red as an apple.

He gently pulled my hands from my breast. “Geez! Your pink nipples are so pink and protruding and pink!” He squeezed one with his normal hand, and the other with his metal one. I surprised myself by letting out a loud moan. I quickly covered my mouth with both hands.

“Oh gosh! I’m so sorry!”

He laughed. “No, Heatherlynn, that’s a good thing. Feel free to do more of that!”

He kissed my perky pink nipples then sucked on them. Then he kissed down my stomach. I usually hate my stomach so much but when he kissed it I didn’t mind. He’s so gentle and lovely. Then… he kept kissing further! He pulled my legs apart and stuck his tongue _there!_ I gasped before letting out another moan. It felt so wonderful. All I could think about was how I couldn’t wait to tell Ashleigahlynn about this!

His tongue felt like having a very wet sponge on my fun parts. He kept licking and licking until I felt a strange heat rise about my body. And then, without warning, I felt a powerful explosion shoot through my entire body. “Golly gee,” I panted. “What on earth was that?”

“That was your first orgasm, Heatherlynn,” Bucky said with a smile as he wiped his mouth. “I am very honored to be the one to give it to you.”

“I would very much like more of that please,” I laughed. He laughed. We laughed.

Then he started to undress until he stood in front of me fully naked. My mouth dropped when I saw his penis. He frowned at my face. “What’s the matter?” he asked.

“It’s so… big!”

He chuckled. “Thanks.”

I don’t know what came over me but when I saw his glorious penis I knew I wanted it in my mouth. Bucky said I didn’t have to do anything I wasn’t comfortable with, but I knew I wasn’t gonna end the night without tasting that penis!

I took him in my mouth as far as I could without choking. (Unlike most girls I still had my gag reflex.) “Holy fucking shit cocks on a fucking duck holy cow dick pussy cock ass motherfucker!” Bucky exclaimed as I sucked his dick like it was a bullet pop melting in the summer time. If I hadn’t had his large penis in the back of my throat I would’ve laughed at his vulgar words. But I took it as a compliment that I was doing a good job. “Oh fucking seventh heaven, Heatherlynn! I want to be inside you right now!”

I laid back on the bed and spread my legs. He climbed atop me and entered me. “Golly gee wilikers!” I shouted as he filled me, thus taking my virginity. I felt like I was being stuffed with a cannoli but with more cream.

He whispered into my ear about how much he desired me and it made me feel even better. “Heatherlynn… my Heatherlynn…” he moaned while pushing in and out, in and out in a repeated rhythm.

“Bucky, my Bucky,” I replied as I moaned.

His metal hand moved down to give my pink nipple a tiny pinch but it pulled it too hard. “Ow!”

“Oh no!” Bucky rolled off me. “I’m so sorry!”

“No it’s fine. It was a little rough. But I’m fine.”

“No! No it’s not fine, Heatherlynn! I’m a monster! I can’t even make love to a beautiful woman!”

My heart both swelled with compassion for him and pain that he kept calling me beautiful. “Bucky, you’re not a monster. You’re a kind, good, gentle man. But I do wish,” I pouted my pouty lips, “I wish you’d stop calling me beautiful. I know you’re trying to be nice but I know what I look like.”

He turned to me and frowned. “Oh my pure princess who reads books. Why can’t you see how gorgeous you are? Inside and out?”

“And why can’t you see how good you are? Inside and out?”

“I suppose that’ll be something we’ll work on together.” He held my hand in his human one and kissed it, causing my face to turn red again.

“Yes, Bucky. We will.”

“Heatherlynn, I must confess something to you. I know we’ve only known each other for a short while but… I feel like I can connect with you. In a way that I haven’t with anyone ever before. And well… I love you.”

My heart started to race! No one has ever said they loved me before besides my friends and family. Well except that guy that lived outside my building but that stopped once the cops arrested him for vagrancy. “Oh, Bucky.” I took his metal hand in mine and kissed it. “I love you, too.”

I moved closer to kiss him but accidentally fell off the edge of the bed. “Whoospie daisy!” I said with a laugh.

“Oh my goodness! Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I’m totally fine,” I replied as I pulled myself up. “I’m just a quirky klutz!”

“Geez you’re so cute, Heatherlynn Whiterson.”

“And you’re so good, Bucky Barnes.”

He kissed me and then we continued making love all night long.


	3. Trouble in Paradise

He had been watching them for a while. Bucky and his beautiful, sweet, perfect girlfriend, Heatherlynn. “This perfect couple!” The mysterious man growled. “Look how happy Bucky is! I have been following him since he was unfrozen and spared by Captain Steve America Rogers before running away to find a new life because he is a killer evil monster. But now! Now he has found true love! True, pure, unfiltered love that has never existed before. True, pure, unfiltered love that has never existed before with an unbelievably gorgeous woman who, even from this distance, I can tell she is completely unlike any other woman in existence!” The man banged his fists against the steering wheel of his car he hid out in. “I cannot let this happen! I cannot have a happy James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes!” The man scratched at his long evil beard. “I must destroy this!” He let out a loud cackling laugh before driving off into the night.

\---------------

The totally random, evil man stalked Bucky and Heatherlynn to her glorious apartment. He watched with seething jealousy and hatred as the couple kissed and rubbed noses; ignorant of all danger in their untouched coupled bliss. _I must ruin this!_ the man thought as he pulled out a paper with a list of eleven words on it. He smiled to himself… EVILLY. This was going to be fun!

\---------------

I giggled as Bucky kissed my neck. “Oh Heatherlynn, my Heatherlynn. You are perfect and gorgeous and so, so good.”

“No, Bucky,” I whispered while looking into his eyes, “ _you_ are.”

His smile faded into a frown. He looked away then rose. “I am a monster! A one armed, abomination!”

“No!” I stood next to him. I gently cupped his rugged face in my well-manicured hands and turned his face to mine. “Must we keep doing this? Surely, by now you know that you are more than that! Bucky,” I licked my supple lips; he eyed them with longing desire, “you are amazing and wonderful and all the positive adjectives that ever existed. I… I love you.”

He grabbed me suddenly then pressed his lips against mine in a passionate kiss. I could feel my knees buckling beneath me. “I love you, too, Heatherlynn. You’re so quirky and unique! I’ve never felt alive or human until I met you. I have something to ask you.”

“Anything,” I said breathlessly.

He dropped to one knee, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a box. I gasped in surprise. Was… was this really happening? I never thought that I would be the first person of all my friends to get a proposal. I always thought I would be the ugly, original girl sitting alone at their weddings while the cameraman filmed me watching them dance about to silly pop tunes by Taylor Swift—before she got wind of it and threatened to sue if they didn’t delete every copy of their happy memories.

Bucky’s hands shook as he spoke: “I saved up all the money I made from selling Romanian plums on the New York subway to buy you something really special. A special ring for a special girl. I still couldn’t afford the ring I wanted,” he frowned.

“It doesn’t matter, Buck—” He opened the box and silenced me with the largest, shinning, glimmering mega-karatted diamond ring I’ve ever seen. “Oh, Bucky! It’s beautiful!”

“It pales in comparison to you, my love.” I could feel my eyes well up with tears. I wanted to speak again but I was so overcome with emotion. I could only smile and cry more. “The jeweler nearly laughed me out of the place when I gave him my plum money. But when I told him about you and how you saved a wretch like me, he gave me the ring for free. ‘Even I can’t put a price on a love so true,’ he said.” He took out the ring then held my hand with his human one. “Heatherlynn Brittina Christianna Bridgetteleigh Maude Whiterson, will you marry me?”

“Yes, Bucky, I will!” I screamed with a nod. He slid the ring on my finger then jumped to his feet. We embraced again and fell into another passionate kiss. Surely nothing could ruin this moment!

Just then… I heard a loud banging noise at my door. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Bucky asked while looking into my eyes. “I could only hear the sound of our love.”

I smiled and kissed him again. But the banging resumed and soured our sweet moment. “There it is again.” The loud banging continued.

“I heard it that time. Sounds like someone trying to break the door down.”

“Why would anyone want to do that?” I slapped him playfully on the chest but Bucky didn’t find anything funny. His face had turned into stone anger.

“They’ve come for me.”

“What? Who have?”

“Them! I knew it was too good to last!”

Before I could ask more questions, the door suddenly burst open. A tall muscled mysterious man with a goatee of evil stood in my damaged doorway. I screamed and held onto Bucky. “What is going on?”

“What are you doing here? Can’t you see that I’m happy? Why won’t you people leave me alone!” Bucky shouted at the man. “Leave, Heatherlynn.”

“No, Bucky. Not without you.”

Bucky didn’t continue arguing with me. He knew that one of my few flaws is that I was loyal to a fault. I would stick by his side better and stronger than any other person had in his life before. No one would love and stick close to him like I would. No one. Not a single, other, person. At. All. Just me. I’m not only not like other girls, I’m also not like other people.

“Get out,” he warned the intruder. But the man only laughed. Bucky balled his hands into fists. He was ready to fight.

The man was unconcerned with Bucky’s threat. He simply pulled out a piece of paper and began reading from it in Russian. “Longing… Rusted…”

“No!” Bucky screamed.

“Seventeen…. Daybreak…”

“NOOOOO!”

“Furnace… Nine…”

“Stop it! Stop!” Bucky swung at the man but he ducked and punched Bucky in the side. Bucky swung at him again but the man continued to dodge the attacks. The man would occasionally hit Bucky back or push him away but he never actually fought him. He was more concerned about the words on the paper.

“Benign. Homecoming. One.”

Each word further angered Bucky. I was frozen in a panic. There was nothing I could do to save my lover. I felt helpless and useless. “Bucky, just run!” In his anger, he didn’t listen and continued swiping at the man. They tore through my apartment, breaking anything in their path. I noticed the man was so into his paper that he didn’t look behind him. I took the opportunity to push an ottoman in his way causing him to trip backward.

“Good job, my perfect angel,” Bucky said as he walked toward the man. “You’re so smart.” His compliment made my pale-as-the-moon-seriously-someone-get-me-some-sunscreen skin blush crimson red. Bucky grabbed the bad, bad man by the throat—and I had to admit that it me happy in my warm fun center; when this was over we were totally going to have the sex. “Who sent you?” The man gargled out an answer but neither of us could make it out. “Who?”

“Fr-fr-fr…” The man could barely speak because of Bucky’s viper-like grip on his throat. But Bucky wasn’t going to release his hold until he had an answer. “WHO?!”

The man whispered out the words so lightly that it was barely audible. He said in Russian, “Freight… Car…”

Bucky froze solid at the words then released the man gently to the floor. My beautiful eyes grew wide in shocking surprise. “What? Why’d you let him go? What did he say?”

Both Bucky and the man ignored me. They continued talking in Russian. “Soldier?” the horrible, no good, very bad man said with a smirk of pure un-godliness.

“Ready to comply.”

The smirk on the man’s thin lips of hatred grew into a wide toothy grin. He pointed his long finger at me and said. “Soldier... kill her.”


End file.
